diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/5 March 2017
01:23 hi 09:40 im lonely 09:40 halp 10:05 Hiya 10:05 holy shit 10:05 why you are so fast 10:05 ;.; 10:05 (grin) 10:05 anyway 10:05 (seal) 10:05 the Sentinel tag on your profile is a bug 10:05 it occurs because you were staff before 10:06 thats gud 10:06 but no worries, it will be undone in time 10:06 I am thinking on setting up a fix for it 10:06 but it is a pain to do 10:06 anyway 10:06 Interns are not really staff 10:06 so this is like a 'this guy is new, so be carefull dud" 10:06 But im sentinel 10:06 It says in my page 10:06 Interns just have rights so that they can prove they are worthy to retain permanent staff rights 10:06 no you’re an Intern 10:07 your page is bugged 10:07 Fa 10:07 #dreams crushed 10:07 lol sorry fam 10:07 and an other question 10:07 I will work on a fix to stop this bug from happening again 10:07 ok 10:07 how to get some fancy ass color and font 10:07 i really want one 10:07 Staff get it 10:07 interns get Tan 10:08 in fact I forgot 10:08 to give you tan chat colors 10:08 but if you do well 10:08 work hard 10:08 you will become staff & can have any colors you want 10:08 literally anything 10:08 (lenny) 10:08 (eh) 10:08 And i nthe best case scenario 10:08 when is the min time i can make a staff résumé 10:08 no need 10:09 kool so im staff now xoxo thanx bai 10:09 the reason why SR says your Résumé was “suspended,” is because it is put on hold while you are an intern 10:09 lol 10:09 nice try 10:09 fak 10:09 Than 10:09 I have a better idea 10:09 You unsusspend it 10:09 but anyway, after your internship is over, I will look back at your Résumé & see if you can rejoin 10:09 Look at the pole 10:09 nah 10:09 SR chose to suspend it 10:09 so it has to stay suspended for at least one week 10:09 minimum 10:09 i know im joking 10:09 o 10:10 So, you unsespend it 10:10 And 10:10 I keep missing the jokes lul 10:10 YOu look at the pool 10:10 seeing i got more votes to mothership 10:10 you rename the role to mothership 10:10 give it to me 10:10 hail to me 10:10 and thats all 10:10 :) 10:10 lol sure thing lad 10:11 ye 10:11 brb giving ye Tan chat colorz 10:11 ye but 10:11 its real 10:11 that i got more votes 10:11 on mothership 10:12 we ain’t a democracy anymore I’m afraid (eh) 10:12 took too long 10:12 before, remember how I had to make you wait for weeks? 10:12 For votes n such? 10:12 No longer. 10:12 No more waiting 10:12 IM STAFF 10:12 kool kool 10:12 xoxo 10:12 �� 10:12 and btw 10:13 you know i made changes to gameplay 10:13 User blog:Mother Of Ships/Thoughts about the new Gameplay Template 10:13 can you make this onto news blog 10:13 it would be inportant to see the commonuty's reaction to the new update 10:13 Sorry, we only put super important (like groundbreaking) news on the news blog. 10:13 & only News Team members can host news blogs 10:14 but nobody sees it, thus nobody spreads it 10:14 so nobody gives opinionű 10:14 I saw it 10:14 & voted 10:14 voted.......... 10:14 plus, you can always tell people about it 10:14 like you have for me 10:14 you voted no 10:14 i know 10:14 (lenny) 10:14 lol that I did lad, but I’ll still permit your change 10:14 yay 10:15 so 10:15 were you joking about that 1 week thing 10:15 of course you didnt 10:15 nope :) 10:15 **of course you didnt** 10:15 rip MOS 10:15 (rip9) 10:15 wait wa 10:15 can i get verified 10:15 and news tea 10:15 m 10:15 and helper 10:15 and god 10:16 and admin 10:16 sorry only I get the God Tag ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 10:16 fine 10:16 :/ 10:16 but 10:16 (butt) 10:16 if ye seriously wanna see how to get those tags 10:16 read here: Project:Tags 10:16 w8 nvm 10:16 wrong link 10:16 xd 10:16 Project:Staff/Tags 10:16 lol 10:17 i read this 10:17 but kkk 10:17 i read it again 10:17 o 10:17 if ye have already read it then no need 10:17 you’ll already know 10:17 nvm 10:18 Erm 10:18 wot 10:18 Giv meh VIP VMP 10:18 im supa inportant on yt and dascord 10:18 how many subs you got? 10:18 69 milliom 10:18 �� 10:18 lol 10:18 nah son, it’s a 100 million requirement 10:18 you fail :^) 10:19 fak 10:19 i colab with pews 10:20 pewds is a nazi though (lenny) 10:20 oh shit i forget 10:20 better do with lennin 10:20 he atleast didnt kill..... jews 10:21 yeah he only killed 6 times as many people in total 10:21 �� 10:21 but they werent jews 10:21 o 10:21 so its all gud 10:21 (laugh4) 10:21 10:21 gud 1 m9 10:21 but ursuul, really, what do mean by deleteing one week 10:21 im confused 10:22 deleting one week? 10:22 u said soemthing like this 10:23 I said you have to be an intern for at least a week 10:23 to show you are still fit to be staff 10:23 so just be active 10:23 stay in chat 10:23 stuff like dat 10:23 we ain’t a democracy anymore I’m afraid (eh) 10:23 took too long 10:23 before, remember how I had to make you wait for weeks? 10:23 For votes n such? 10:23 No longer. 10:23 No more waiting 10:23 oh yeah that 10:23 you don’t have to wait two weeks while people vote 10:23 kool kool 10:23 you just instantly get rights 10:24 after intership 10:24 giv me mothership 10:24 (lenny) 10:24 das the plan 10:24 yas 10:24 maj plan 10:24 although it ain’t called Mothership anymoar 10:24 idc 10:24 rename it for me 10:25 how aboot 10:25 no 10:25 ;^) 10:25 btw 10:25 did ye ever make a Hungarian Diep.io Wiki 10:26 Oo1 made a Japanese one 10:26 iz pretty smol tho 10:26 no 10:26 I didnt 10:26 is there 10:27 eyyy 10:27 MOS 10:27 can you not use Category template on your profile 10:27 it adds it to Candidates for Deletion which I watch 10:27 it tells me when I need to delete something 10:27 ok i will remove it 10:27 Stubs too adds to category 10:27 thx 10:27 no 10:27 my page lacks 10:28 lacks what 10:28 i need more info there (lenny) 10:28 more llamas 10:28 lmao 10:28 i hav sad new 4 u 10:28 u dunt has bro medal 10:29 o 10:29 u r ded 10:29 rip me 10:29 cna i get verifid 10:29 (sad4) 10:29 me want verifid 10:29 ur already verified 10:29 nu 10:29 ye 10:30 i dunt se it 10:30 Cuz Intern, Sentinel, & Former Staff Tags are more valuable than verified tag 10:30 so they override it 10:30 hide it I guess you could say 10:30 dats ugd 10:30 gud 10:32 o 10:32 u missed 10:32 i know 10:32 stub needs 10:32 it 10:32 we need moar llamas 10:33 no I’m serious, user pages shouldn’t be in that Category 10:33 I can make u 10:33 a StubNon template 10:33 that looks the same 10:33 ok 10:33 but 10:33 hang on 10:33 o 10:33 wat? 10:33 a question 10:33 ask 10:33 no 10:33 what happened to outline and little icons 10:33 uhhhhh 10:33 pls be more specific 10:34 like the mothership icons next to ur name 10:34 and the outline in your avatar 10:34 oh yeah 10:35 well you will have your outline 10:35 once CSS updates 10:35 lag 10:35 but the avatars had to be removed because of an update Fandom Staff put out 10:35 it made them buggy 10:35 :( 10:35 btw 10:35 i wanna edit my ach page 10:35 can u unlock it 10:35 arch page? Link 10:35 I will unprotect 10:36 User:Mother Of Ships/Achievement Table 10:36 done 10:36 User:Mother Of Ships/Subpage 10:36 this is protected too 10:36 also done 10:37 yay 10:38 10:38 fak 10:38 rip 10:38 Templates don’t like chat 10:38 well 10:38 chat doesn’t like Templates 10:38 you could say 10:39 are you happy 10:39 that our bot finally works? 10:39 ye? 10:39 Im updating my ach page 10:40 can you help me by giving sum infu? 10:40 about? 10:40 1st 10:40 when did i got demoted 10:40 let me look at the log 10:40 I will be right back 10:40 also 10:40 yes 10:40 replace with 10:40 i will 10:40 while I look for date 10:41 October 1st, I removed your Chat Mod & Discussion Mod Rights, leaving you with only Rollback. On November 5th you resigned, so I removed your Rollback rights then 10:42 kool 10:42 wait 10:42 i got mothership on oct 23 10:42 didnt you mean nov? 10:42 shit 10:42 October 31st 10:43 not 1st 10:43 my bad 10:43 misread the log 10:43 idc it will be nov 1 now 10:43 and the second is what color is intern 10:44 Tan 10:44 hex? 10:44 #D2B48C I think 10:44 Hello 10:45 hi 10:45 long time no see u 10:45 hello 10:45 im back 10:45 I saw 10:45 you posted it twice 10:46 do you like my new ach page? 10:46 its in User:Mother Of Ships/Achievement Table < Rank 10:46 my computer overheated, its fixed naow 10:46 xd 10:46 oh good lad 10:46 led 10:46 what happened to the council 10:46 I dissolved it 10:46 did it die? 10:46 It was unfit for purpose 10:46 yes, it is quite dead 10:47 You are still recorded however 10:47 after how many meatings?ű 10:47 along with the other councilors 10:47 two 10:47 omg 10:47 wiw 10:49 User blog:Ursuul/List of Councillors 10:49 ^ 10:49 What happened to MLD 10:49 lol 10:49 MLD got hit by Fandom Staff 10:49 HOW 10:49 they started suspending her accounts 10:49 after Rifleman reported that she was underage 10:49 she went into hiding 10:49 she’s still around 10:49 really 10:50 aye 10:50 if you are underaged ur account gets susspended 10:50 1010110110101101111010011011010101 10:50 yes 10:50 if you are under 13 10:50 wtf 10:50 & Fandom finds out 10:50 thats bullshit 10:50 i think 10:50 because you’re not allowed to have an account unless you’re 13 years old 10:50 it’s their website 10:50 they can make whatever rules they want 10:50 tru 10:51 i think people already are rebelling against this rule xD 10:51 people ignore it all the time 10:51 xd 10:51 Fandom doesn’t have the manpower to enforce it either 10:51 so unless it’s reported 10:51 they ignore it 10:51 ye 10:51 Rifleman reported it a half dozen times 10:51 & they finally responded 10:51 wow 10:51 i feel soory about ldg 10:51 Mld 10:51 i got her demoted 10:51 and now hes banned 10:51 :( 10:52 he was a good friend 10:52 You know MOS, I don’t even remember why she was demoted 10:52 I think she was kicking people 10:52 idk eathir 10:52 he was abusing powers 10:52 she* 10:52 but that was a second demotion 10:52 there was one that I reported he 10:52 r 10:52 and got her demoted 10:52 that was the first one 10:52 she was a Mothership 10:52 like you 10:52 oh yea 10:52 & was demoted to Rollback 10:53 yap 10:53 then she kept Rollback until her account was killed 10:53 we transferred the rights 10:53 rip 10:53 but then the other account was killed too 10:53 so we tried AGAIN 10:53 & then that account was killed 10:53 so she just resigned 10:53 wow 10:53 I tell u a secret 10:53 about mld 10:53 don’t 10:53 Özün Oldun records chat 10:53 logs it 10:53 tell me in PM if you must 10:53 its not like the bigggest 10:53 ok 10:54 no one checks the logs anyway lol 10:54 mld is actually SOS if you didnt know 10:54 xd 10:54 I know 10:54 that account is still alive 10:54 oh thants good 10:54 wow 10:54 I’ll tell ye a secret in PM 10:54 ok 11:12 y u so gud 11:33 uhh 11:47 wot 11:53 hi 11:53 dwww 11:54 dwwwwww 11:58 hi 12:10 diep.io/#B82AABF2BB30E4BC30C579 02:20 ... 02:20 hello. 02:21 i just came to tell, i really don't know why, but ursuul gives me no time 02:21 i could be grounded, be busy 02:21 so please, don't expect me to come back 02:21 -Fallen... 02:58 FB!!!!!!!! 02:58 LOL HIIIIIII 02:59 i bet u r not here tho 03:07 hi 03:07 Hi 03:08 im a staff 03:08 againú 03:09 and u r ded 03:10 Smgamermat77 is right. You guys are mocking death. 03:11 mocking death? 03:11 Yeah. Really, what do you mean by "and u r ded"? 03:11 Am I really dead? 03:12 ye 03:12 ded 03:12 supa ded 03:13 Well. I understand what you mean by dead but there are numerous of way to express that. 03:13 sthap 03:13 u 2 smart 03:24 hello 03:24 Hi 03:25 I'm from the spanish diep.io wiki I speak very BAD english 03:26 K 03:30 I just came to see how you are 03:30 Bye 03:48 by 04:05 im lonely 04:06 hello 04:06 hi 04:07 what do u want to do 04:08 idk 04:08 sandbox? 04:08 ok 04:08 4tdm? 04:08 im gonna PM you 04:08 dont matter 04:08 there os 3 people here 04:08 diep.io/#B82AEBE3BB309A8C413867 04:10 lets fight 04:10 i win 04:10 :D 04:11 xd 04:12 wanna play maze? 04:13 meh 04:13 hard to find eachother 04:13 4dm< 04:13 ? 04:13 oki 04:13 eaisir to find 04:13 or dom 04:13 send link 04:13 dom 04:13 ok$ 04:13 diep.io/#B82AD891BB30C0C5BB44 04:14 affuck 04:14 RUN 04:15 awwwwwwaa, 04:15 nonononononoooo 04:15 :( 04:15 xd 04:15 again 04:15 yes 04:15 link? 04:16 rejoin (thats prob wat it does) 04:16 im red 04:16 gonna give you link to maze maybw? 04:17 okeh? 04:17 Mother of ships is back? 04:17 maze haz no link? 04:17 nuuuuu 04:17 Also i never asked but um. 04:17 Are you an ALT? 04:18 -crickets chirp- 04:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNGzaeLJrNU 04:19 diep.io/#D20219BDBB302694A114 04:19 4 team 04:20 sorry 04:20 i cant go as of now 04:20 ok 04:20 i need 5 min 04:20 ok ill wait 04:21 dun 04:21 link? 04:21 wait a lil 04:21 diep.io/#D2C4124FBB309076DAD6 04:21 k 04:21 im green 04:23 lag is so much 04:23 dddnot mucch on me 04:23 :) 04:24 ded 04:24 NOOOO 04:24 :((( 04:24 04:26 diieed? 04:26 ? 04:26 no 04:26 where r u 04:26 i was killing a nub 04:26 idk 04:27 meet at spawn 04:27 FAK DIED 04:27 xd 04:27 im there 04:28 I saw the link. 04:30 rip died 04:31 rip 04:32 FAK FAK FAK I WAS LVL 38 04:32 Death Sar is me. 04:32 FAK FKAKDKFKSOAFJKIJSWFZGRAWSFtazwF 04:32 Star 04:32 diep.io got harder for sum reeson 04:32 rn reeson 04:33 ye 04:33 imma go 04:33 homework 04:33 k 04:33 im will be back in 30 min 04:33 ; 04:33 or less 04:33 ok 04:33 bye 04:33 have fun 04:33 i will be span 04:33 ok 04:34 fallenbooster, i thought you were leaving the wikia 04:34 because of the purge 04:37 I WAS FUCKING LVL 43!!!!! 04:51 sorry 04:51 i am really sorry for all shit 04:51 i just dont like purges 05:35 hi 05:37 Ozziene is switching to away when i join the chat 07:04 xd Category:Chat Logs